


Every after Twisted

by Doncella_Celestial



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Ever After High, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Fantasy, Multi, School
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doncella_Celestial/pseuds/Doncella_Celestial
Summary: Solo quería 5 minutos de paz, Raven se pierde en el bosque mientras trata de  pensar en sus problemas solo desea un lugar donde por una vez no la traten como villana y sin darse cuenta, de algún modo termina en Nigth Raven College, realmente es posible un mundo donde los villanos son tratados como los héroes, que tipo de aventura le esperaran es este lugar.Basado en el AU de @SayuriFanficWorld
Comments: 26
Kudos: 45





	1. prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Bien no se como lo hice, pero lo hice esta loca idea se basa en el au escrito por @SayuriFanficWorld yo solo, no se quise darle una forma mas solidad. y claro que ideas y sugerencia son bien recidivas así que no teman en comentar que no muerdo

Otro día comenzaba en Ever After High, y Raven Quenn no estaba feliz, siempre era lo mismo, siempre era igual aunque las cosas para los rebels parecía que mejoraban, Raven sentía que enloquecería, todos los días si no era Apple o era el director Grimm muchos la trataban como si aún fuera realmente la villana. 

Solo quería alejarse de todo, necesitaba tiempo a solas para reflexionar, antes de darse cuentas…. Estaba perdida no lograba reconocer nada del bosque a su alrededor. Ok los primero es calmarse raven no entre en pánico solo. Trata de encontrar el norte y con suerte encontraras una salida, resulto que no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba llego al viejo pozo encantado (aquel donde brair beauty había tirado el verdadero libro del día del legado).

Por su parte raven solo deseaba dormir, realmente era tan difícil poder estar en un lugar donde no fuera ella la villana, solo deseaba ser aceptada claro tenia a sus amigos pero……

Antes de que diera cuenta se había quedado dormida y lo único que podía sentir era que estaba flotando?. Raven solo sentía que caía y caía hasta que logro ver una luz a la distancia, pero hacia donde la dirigía.

-Señorita? Señorita por favor despierte!. Le decía una voz delicada, raven recobrando poco a poco sus sentidos vio a… no estaba segura de si era una chico o una chica aunque su voz sonaba masculina tenia el cabello casi hasta sus hombros de color lavanda palido y ojos de color azul y se veía realmente preocupado. Pero antes de que raven pudiera formular cualquier cosa coherente es su cabeza oye una voz profunda.

-Raven queen….. 

la mente de raven se quedó en blanco por un momento, ese espejo se veía muy familiar, era como el de su madre pero de algún modo se sentía más fuerte y antiguo, no podía ser acaso el espejo encantado de la reina original, no, no podía ser hasta donde sabia ese espejo había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo debía de estar imaginando cosas. Pero cuando volvió a prestar atención vio que el chico o chica miraba al espejo y luego la miraba a ella con los ojos muy abiertos, perecía que trataba de formular alguna palabra pero su boca se abría y cerraba casi como un pez. Además de notar que no eran los únicos en la habitación además de ella y el chico de cabello lavanda. Había un niño pelirrojo, un chico con cuernos, una chico de cabello plateado y piel oscura, un chico de cabello rubio que vestía un sombrero bastante elegante y otra vez no estaba seguro de su era un chico o una chica solo sabía que tenía el cabello hasta sus hombros de color oscuro igual que sus ojos. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa de cabello oscuro salió corriendo de la habitación únicamente diciendo.

-Voy a buscar al director, Epel por favor cuida de la señorita Raven. Antes de desaparecer en las puertas, En el nombre de todos los cuentos Raven en que lio se había metido esta vez.


	2. La misteriosa Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven logra despertar en una academia que no es lo que parece ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uf al fin pude acabar este capitulo. realmente quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios en especial a @SayuriFanficWorld por darme la idea de base y ademas por promocionar mi historia, creo que es lo mas lindo que alguien ah hecho. y también muchas gracias a todos lo que marcaron la historia y a los que comentan.

\- Y en resumen eso ocurrido director. Dijo el joven chico de cabello lavanda, cuyo nombre resulto ser epel, le explico la situación al director.   
Para resumir las cosas varios estudiantes se había reunido en el salón de espejos por varias circunstancias, cuando el espejo de la oscuridad simplemente dejó salir a raven, como si eso ya no fuera extraño, el espejo no solo revelo su nombre si no que revelo que raven era descendiente de la Hermosa reina, esto era un evento extraordinario ya que desde la creación de la escuela no habían tenido registro de algún descendiente de los 7 grandes a excesión de malleus.   
Por su parte raven se sentía muy confundida y algo avergonzado no llevaba ni 10 minutos en este lugar y parece que ya todos sabían su origen, bien escuela extraña de otro lado de un espejo agregado a la lista de lugares en los que sería marginada.   
Para su enorme sorpresa todos en la habitación están Asombros y ella diría hasta maravillados pero antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de hacerle preguntas el que raven asumió era el director saco a todos de su oficina y los mandos a sus clases ya que necesitaba discutir varios asuntos con la joven raven.  
Raven no se equivocó el hombre raro con mascara era el director del colegio cuyo nombre era Dire Crowley y el de la escuela llamaba Nigth Raven College. Una escuela para magos bastante prestiguiosa, también le ayudo a entender un poco de la historia y el mundo en el que se encontraba, así mismo. Así mismo raven conto parte de su historia y de donde venía lo que el director parecio tomar con mucha calma. Si fuera el director Grimm uf seguro estaría histérico. Pero pensar precisamente en el director le hizo pensar en la escuela y en sus amigos, aunque no eran muchos seguro estaban preocupados.   
Raven se disculpó por el alboroto que había causado y se disponía a volver a la sala de ceremonias si había entrado por ese espejo seguro por el mismo podía volver, pero en cuanto logro ponerse de pie casi se desmayaba por suerte el director logro atraparla antes de que se pudiera lastimar.  
\- Me temo señorita Raven Quenn que no puedo dejarla, al menos no en estas condiciones. Dijo Crowley mientras ayudaba a raven a volver a sentarse.

\- Que? Condiciones? Pregunto raven con algo de nerviosismo 

\- al haber creado una brecha entre dos mundos has usado un increíble exceso de energía y de magia si te dejara volver a intentar algo asi cuando aún estas claramente agotada, ahh no quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurriría si intentaras volver a hacer lo mismo cuando no es tas recuperado de tu primer intento. El director crowley parecía tener un tono un poco dramático pero tenía un punto a su favor, pero no sabía qué hacer, es decir cuanto le tomaría recuperarse y donde se quedaría por desgracia había dejado su teléfono y su billetera en su cuarto en ever afther high.

-ah pero no debe preocuparse señorita Raven por suerte soy muy amable y ya que ha terminado en nuestra escuela y como descendencia de una uno de nuestros fundadores me encargare de su estancia en lo que permanezca en la escuela. Dijo el director como si hubiera leído la mente de raven.  
Antes de que raven pudiera decir alguna otra cosa la puerta del despacho se abrió revelando a uno de los estudiantes que raven vio antes de desmayarse sus rasgos no eran muy destacables poseía el cabello corto de color oscuro y ojos del mismo color, la verdad se veía muy normal. Y además un ¿gato?

-director, a que nos ha llamado esta vez, espero incluya atún. Exclamo el gato que yacía sobre la cabeza del estudiante.

-Ah Grimm y yuu justo a tiempo, es mi deber informales que desde hoy tiene un nuevo compañero de dormitorio. Exclamo con una sonrisa.  
La habitación quedo en total silencio por unos momentos hasta que solo pudimos exclamar los 3 con una enorme sorpresa.

-DIRECTOR CROWLEY NO PUEDE HACER HACER ESO. Exclamaron dos voces que lograron entrar a la habitación, bueno en realidad eran 3 estudiantes pero epel mantuvo sereno a diferencia de sus compañeros.


	3. El viejo dormitorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuu y raven empiezan a conocerse, que aventuras esperan en esta misteriosa academia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yehh otro capitulo mas a la lista nuevos personajes aparecen y raven ya tiene un lugar donde quedarse, una vez mas gracias a todos los que le dan me gusta y a lo que comentan no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

-Así que solo ustedes dos viven en este lugar. Dijo raven mirando el dormitorio parecía más una antigua mansión embrujada pero podría ser peor.

-Asi es, lamento que no sea actualmente el mejor lugar señorita Raven queen. Dijo yuu mientras guiaba a raven al viejo dormitorio

-Ah no es lo que quise decir, solo que por que solo ustedes dos viven en este lugar? Y por favor yuu no necesitan llamarme por mi nombre completo solo raven está bien. 

Dijo con algo de nervios al creen que la estaba menospreciando, es cierto que al ser una princesa raven había crecido en una vida muy acomodada, bueno tanto como se puede cuanto tu madre trato de conquistar todo el mundo y daño a muchos reinos en el camino. Pero no por ello significaba que menospreciara a los que Vivian una vida más simple, de hecho eran precisamente las personas más simples eran las pocas que habían aceptado a raven como raven no como la hija o la futura reina malvada.

\- Entonces esta princesa atravesó el espejo, es descendiente de uno de los 7 grandes y está atrapada aquí hasta que pueda volver a su hogar….. JAJAJAJAJAJ Es como tu yuu pero con corona y talento mágico. Dijo el misterioso gato cuyo nombre era grimm. 

Grim termino siendo sacudido por su compañera de habitación y al final termino escondiéndose detrás de raven. En las pocas horas que llevaba en este lugar se enteró de que al igual yuu fue atraída a este extraño mundo pero a diferencia de raven yuu era completamente normal la pobre chica ni siquiera poseía magia (si resulto ser que yuu es en realidad una chica) y desde entonces el director ha estado buscando una forma de enviar a yuu a casa. En cuanto a por que raven viviría con ellos pues….

*flashback*

-DIRECTOR CROWLEY NO PUEDE HACER HACER ESO. Exclamaron dos voces que lograron entrar a la habitación, bueno en realidad eran 3 estudiantes pero el chico con rasgos más delicados se mantuvo sereno a diferencia de sus compañeros.

\- Señor schoenheit , señor hunt y señor felmier espero que tengan una buena razón para irrumpir en mi oficina. El director parecía tener un tono serio esta vez

\- Lamentamos irrumpir asi director pero no podemos permitir que una descendiente de la hermosa reina se quede en el viejo dormitorio, para nada combina con su estilo, sin ofenderte yuu. Dijo el único del grupo que raven no recuerda haber visto en la sala del espejo y debía admitir que era bastante guapo.

Pero aun que los argumentos de Vil (que resultó ser el chico guapo de cabello rubio) eran muy convincentes hubo algo contra lo que no pudo poner oposición Raven era una CHICA y resulto ser que la escuela era una escuela Casi exclusivamente masculina por lo que el director argumento que era mejor dejarla con la única otra chica que había en el colegio, además del hecho de que raven no era una estudiante oficial. (al parecer solo un reducido número de estudiantes sabia el verdadero genero de yuu) Y así fue como ambas chicas terminaron juntas

Contra la impresión de su exterior el viejo dormitorio en su interior era más cálido y mucho mejor decorado aun con fantasmas incluidos yuu solo menciono que aun estamos arreglando el lugar pero gracias a azul y los gemelos se había vuelto un lugar al menos decente, las dos chicas y Grimm pasaron el resto de la tarde conociéndose entre las dos hasta que yuu oyó como tocaban a la puerta. Pronto entro un joven de cabello naranja y con un símbolo de corazón cerca de su ojo seguido de otro joven de cabello azul oscuro a diferencia del primero el llevaba el símbolo de pica en su ojo.

\- Ace, deuce que hacen aquí? Acaso ocurrió otro incidente? Dijo yuu con tono casi lastimero, parece que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con problemas ajenos

\- Hey por que siempre que venimos a visitarte asumes lo peor? Pregunto el chico de cabello naranja, un poco indignado 

\- Ace, de verdad necesitas preguntar eso? Dijo yuu con sarcasmo si esto parece determinar que siempre está solucionando problemas ajenos

\- Lo juramos esta vez no es nada malo, solo queríamos saber, oíste de que apareció una chica atravesó del espejo….  
Ace y deuce pasaron casualmente a la estancia pero raven ya había oído todo, posiblemente todo el colegio ya sabia de su existencia, y ellos se sorprendieron no solo de como Raven llego desde otro mundo si no del Hecho de que era descendiente de la Hermosa Reina pero más que temerosos, parecían Admirados? Esa era un sensación muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero de algún modo le gustaba.

Se podía ver que eran personas de buen corazón, aunque mirando mas de cerca sus uniformes y sus marcas le recordaban mucho al país de las maravillas estarían relacionas con ese lugar?, serian refugiados igual que lizzy y Madeleine? Esos pensamientos le hicieron preguntarse si alguien habría notado su ausencia.

Raven, estas bien? Pregunto el misterioso gato parlante conocido mejor como Grimm pero ella solo afirmo que no tenia importancia, este era un momento muy hermoso para arruinarlo con pensamientos deprimentes.


	4. un nuevo dia un nuevo mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Primer día de Raven en este mundo no es lo que esperaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin nuevo capitulo, la verdad tenia algunas dificultades para que saliera pero de algun modo lo logre. no olviden que toda idea o comentario es bienvenido. y feliz dia de las madres a todos espero estén bien

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir, sentía que en el momento que lo hiciera solo despertaría en ever after high y la historia solo seguirá su curso, no quería eso pero efectivamente el uso excesivo de magia se había llevado casi todo su energía por lo que eventualmente cayo en los brazos del sueño, casi todo lo que ese día había paso no se sentía real un lugar donde la gente no le temía por su legado, pero si esto aún fuera un sueño era un sueño muy hermoso. La mañana llego sin que se diera cuenta y al principio no reconoció la habitación donde estaba hasta que las memorias del dia anterior regresaron

\- No fue un sueño. Dijo mientras pellizcaba su mejilla comprobando que no estaba dormida el corazón de raven latía de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que estando desconocido sin poder avisar a nadie que estaba aquí.

-raven-san estas despierta? Dijo yuu desde el otro lado de la puerta

-eh, si yuu no te preocupes. Dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa gracias a su magia y abría la puerta yuu que ya se encontraba vestida y con Grimm en su hombro era muy adorable.

\- que bien ya estas vestida, bueno ayer por las circunstancias no pude mostraste mucho de la escuela,pero…*gruñidos*. Raven se sonrojo como una manzana cuando su estomago empezó a rugir exigiendo comida.

Yuu también se sonrojo y solo pudo exclamar creo que antes debemos encargamos de comer. Yuu, Grimm y raven salieron del dormitorio no sin antes despedirse de los fantasmas con lo que compartían residencia.   
LA academia debería ser tanto enorme como ever afther high pero a diferencia radicaba mucho en su aspecto tenia y que bueno era una academia de chicos. A medida que se acercaban al edificio principal raven noto a mas y mas gente y que todos las miradas estaban clavadas en ella.

\- Quien es ella? ¿Qué hace una chica en la escuela? Oi que fue traída por el espejo de la oscuridad  
¿De verdad es descendiente la hermosa reina? ¿Acaso no era un chisme inventado? Sí que es guapa. Guapa ella es definitivamente mas que guapa es hermosa. Sin duda todo una belleza.

Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír más y más halagos, sin duda sabía que era linda aunque estaba acostumbrada a que las otras princesas en especial Apple recibieran este tipo de halagos pero a donde mirada más y más estudiantes solo parecían coquetear le. Antes de darse cuenta las chicas y el gato llegaron a la calle principal, según lo que yuu y el director le habían contado la escuela estaba dividida en 7 dormitorios, 8 si contábamos el de yuu.

Heartslabyul fundado en la severidad de la reina de corazones 

Octavinelle fundado en la lastima de la bruja del mar

Savanaclaw fundado en la terquedad del rey de las bestias. 

Scarabia fundado en la meticulosa planificación del hechicero de la arena 

Ignihyde fundado en la perseverancia del rey del inframundo

Diasomnia fundado en la elegancia de la bruja de las espinas 

Y finalmente pomefiore fundado en los grandes esfuerzos de la hermosa reina.

Justo ahora estaba frente a ella se encontraba la estatua de su ancestro y viéndolas nadie lo podía negar raven era tan hermosa como aquella estatua tal vez hasta más hermosa, pero ella no sabía que sentir estando frente a un legado del cual deseaba huir.

-hey princesa estas bien? Dijo Grimm mientras se subía a la cabeza de raven lo cual parecía sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba. 

Raven solo asintió y siguió su camino hasta que noto una cara ligeramente familiar acercándose era el chico que la había visto ayer después de salir del espejo. Tal vez debería acercarse y agradecerle por lo de ayer.  
\- Hola, eh yo quería agradecer por ayudarme ayer y bueno y soy raven queen. Raven se encontraba evidentemente nerviosa mientra trataba de saludar al chico de cabello lavanda

El pareció dudar pero al final con una gran sonrisa tomo la mano de raven y se presento como epel felmier por lo poco visto parece que el es otro de los amigos de yuu por lo que nos acompañó hasta la cafetería, ese fue el momento si ya antes muchos miraban a raven ahora toda la cafetería tenía su mirada clavada en ella.

Yuu rápidamente llevo a raven a una mesa algo lejana pero le aseguro que todo estaría bien epel fue muy amable de acompañarlas y en general se veía que era un buen chico claro además de unirse ace y deuce, este mundo era extraño pero le gustaba mucho, yuu el resto de los chicos debería ir a clases por lo que raven al final decidió ir a la biblioteca para poder obtener información sobre este mundo y tal vez un modo de poder avisarles donde se encontraban  
Melancólicamente se pregunto si alguien habría notado su ausencia, solo habia sido un dia pero todo era tan nuevo y extraño y realmente extrañaba a sus amigos en especial a maddie y cerise. Solo esperaba que es resto de rebels estuviera bien sin ella. Al menos los libros de este lugar eran interesante y había muchos hechizos, quien sabe con algo de suerte podría encontrar algo para poder irse a casa más rápido o por lo menos para poder decirles que no se preocuparan y también ayudar a yuu a encontrar un camino de regreso a su propia casa.


	5. Lideres de dormitorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven empieza a conocer a varios miembros de esta peculiar escuela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ESTOY MUERTA.  
> disculpen el haberme tardado pero las tarea apenas te dejan pensar sumarle a la pereza y bueno de algun modo logre escribir este capi trate de hacerlo mas largo como disculpa espero les guste. no olviden comentar y como nota extra estoy escribiendo una historia a parte Llamada Sin logar al que volver si la pasan a leer y dejan su opinión me sentire agradecida

El tiempo para raven paso un parpadeo, consiguió varios libros pero ninguno que le ayudara a volver de forma más rápida a casa, esto empezó a preocupara pero antes de que pudiera empezar a decepcionarse, ace deuce, Grimm y yuu habían regresado parece que había una hora libre antes del almuerzo y yuu decidió seguir encontrándoles más del colegio, parece que actualmente no había tanta gente por lo que probablemente muchos aun estén en clases.

\- Tal vez deberíamos hablar con los maestros seguro ellos podrían ser de ayuda para raven… o tal vez los líderes de dormitorio ellos son realmente inteligentes seguro tendrán alguna idea. Yuu expresaba sus ideas mientras caminaban hacia el comedor. pero la cara de sus compañeros parecía indicar que esas no sonaban a buenas ideas, acaso seria por los maestros o los lideres.

A decir verdad si raven tuviera que compararla yuu casi parecía una princesa de cuentos por lo amable que era, casi rayando lo ingenuo. Llegando al comedor este estaba apenas lleno, yuu fue a buscar algo para comer mientras todos buscaban una mesa. Lo cual no fue difícil y hasta había mucho espacio. No paso mucho cuando yuu pareció saludar a alguien para que se acerca pronto llego le chico que habían conocido esta mañana epel y además un chico bastante alto y de piel bronceado lo más notable además de su altura eran sus orejas y cola de lobo casi le recordaba al profesor badwolf.

\- Creí que cater-senpai solo exageraba cuando dijo que había otra chica en la escuela pero parece que me equivoque mención el chico por lo bajo. Permítame presentarme señorita soy jack howl.

\- Oh, yo soy raven queen pero está bien si solo me llamas raven. Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con el chico lobo, sin duda se veía intimidan te pero no era una mala persona. El pequeño grupo se veía muy animado y raven sin duda ya no se sentía tan insegura como en la mañana, de alguna manera el ambiente era mucho mas animado.

-eh asi que esa es la chica que trajo el espejo de la oscuridad, sin duda tiene una pinta muy elegante. Raven pudo voltear para observa que esta vez el chico era mucho más bajo casi parecía un niño lo que llamo su atención era que el poseía orejas y cola de hiena además de que su uniforme se parecía al de Jack….. Ahora que lo recordaba parecía que dependiendo del dormitorio que te tocaba el uniforme podía variar, pero volviendo al chico tenia cierto aire de malicia pero de algún modo raven lo encontraba adorable.

-creo que para este momento toda la escuela lo debe de saber, me llamo raven queen, pero me puedes llamar raven dijo mientras le extendía la mano. El chico parecía atónito por un momento pero solo sonrió mientras se presentó como ruggie bucchi.

-ruggie-san estas aquí para llevar el almuerzo de leona verdad?  
Antes de que ruggie pudiera contestar otra voz los interrumpió en parte es verdad pero también quería confirmar los rumores por mi cuenta, y sabía que seguramente yuu estaría involucrada en el asunto… el director parece que no aprende y siempre termina dado te trabajo extra. Esta vez se presentó otro chico su piel era de un tono bronceado oscuro y feroces ojos verdes al ver sus orejas de león raven casi se sintió como una presa indefensa.

\- Creo es mi turno de presentarme, leona kingscholar, soy el líder de savanaclaw, si los idiotas de mi dormitorio te molestan no dudes en avisarme. El joven sin duda tenia un aire de arrogancia y superioridad pero también era bastante caballeroso raven se lo agradeció.

Poco después de que leona se retiró llego otro trió de chicos un chico pelirrojo que tenía cierto aire de realeza un joven de cabello verde con una marca de trébol y otro chico de cabello naranja con la marca de un diamante parecía estar muy sumergido en su teléfono.  
Los chicos se presentaron como riddle roseheart el líder Heartslabyul , trey clover y cater diamond.  
raven recordó haber visto a cater cuando llego y parecía que fue el quien dio la noticia a todo el colegio, a raven no le molesto y le dijo que no había problema incluso dejo que se tomaran una selfie juntos. Raven observo por un momento que dos gemelos sumamente altos se dirijieron a yuu, solo parecieron darle un mensaje y se alejaron.

-hey esta todo bien? Pregunto raven. Ah si solo que parece que debo cubrir un turno extra en la tarde, por lo que no te poder acompañar. Yuu realmente parecía tomar las cosas de esta escuela con mucha calma.  
El almuerzo sigui con mucha tranquilidad pero riddle noto que raven se le quedaba mirando y por costumbre solo cito

-Regla de la reina de corazones nro 55 quedar se mirando a alguien sin tener nada que decir…

-se considera una enorme ofensa y se pueden recibir sentencia por ello. Si realmente lo siento es solo que me recuerdas a una compañera. Riddle se quedó estático un momento era la primera vez que alguien podía completar una de las reglas antes que el, pero donde las había aprendido. 

\- sin ofender señorita raven pero donde aprendió las reglas de la reina de corazones? Esta vez fue trey quien pregunto

\- oh, bueno varias las aprendí maddie hatter, pero la mayoría fueron citadas por lizzie hearts.  
-lizzie hearts? Esta vez fue cater quien parecía estar atento.

\- si, bueno ella es la futura reina de corazones, por lo que es es normal que sepa todas las reglas, pero créeme no quieres que te de una conferencia. Por el modo de hablar de raven eso era totalmente natural pero vio que todos lo chicos en la mesa en especial los de Heartslabyul la miraban con sus ojos tan grandes como platos.

-eh dije algo mal. Pregunto con algo de nerviosismo.

-CONOCES A LA HIJA DE LA REINA DE CORAZONES. EL coro o más bien grito de los chicos probablemente se oyó en cada rincón de la escuela. Y Riddle por poco se desmaya al final raven se dio cuenta de cómo funcionaba un poco mas este mundo y ella les conto un poco sobre ever afther high. Así como de como conocía a lizzi y a muchos otros personajes de los cuentos de hadas.  
Durante el resto del dia raven empezó a conocer mas de la academia así como de los lideres.

Entre clases pudo conocer al líder de scarabia kalim al asim, el joven sin duda tenía un aura muy alegre y el quedo maravillado con lo hermosa que era raven y también la invito a pasar por su dormitorio cuando quisiera y haría una enorme celebración.

El líder de Ignihyde idia shroud no estaba segura de lo que paso yuu trato de presentárselo pero ella apenas dijo hola el chico huyo como si hubiera visto un fantasma, más tarde conoció al hermano pequeño de idia, Ortho quien se disculpo por como actuó su hermano parece que había varios rumores sobre la gran belleza de raven al verla de cerca idia no supo que decir y huyo en un ataque de pánico.

al final del da raven no tenia mucho que hacer por lo que decidio acompañar a yuu a donde aquellos misteriosos gemelos la habian citado, resulta que había un cafe dentro de los dormitorios. el lugar sin duda era muy elegante, en cuanto a por que yuu debia trabajar hay.. solo menciono un incidente sobre una alfombra voladora, pero le dijo que podría pedir lo que deseara ya que ella lo pagaría.

-vaya yuu-san siempre logra traer compañía muy interesante. raven rápidamente reconoció a los dos chico con los que había visto a yuu, asi conoció a los gemelos jade y floyd leech, ellos sin duda se veian muy amables pero los instintos de raven le decian que estos chicos no eran lo que aparentaban.

\- oh vaya, sin duda no esperaba tener una gran invitada el dia de hoy. esta vez era un joven vestido con un traje muy elegante su cabello era de color plateado casi blanco y ojos de color azul profundo, pero al mirar raven podía presentir que este chico tenia muchos trucos bajo sus mangas, pero no podía ser descortes.

-por favor no es necesario tratarme como si fuera una especie de celebridad, solo soy pues yo. dijo raven con algo de nerviosismo. en caso de que aun no sepas mi nombre, soy Raven Queen.

el joven misterioso solo sonrió y se presento como el lider de dormitorio de Octavinelle Azul Ashengrotto.  
el resto de la tarde paso rápido mientras raven se dedicaba a leer un poco y probar algunas de las bebidas que ofrecía el lugar mientras yuu servia como camarera aunque sin que se diera cuenta estaba siendo apoyada por la magia de raven. al final de la tarde yuu estaba exhausta y raven decidió que seria mejor si usaban magia para poder llegar al dormitorio mas rápido lo cual ella agradeció.

-ah es una lastima que no encontrar a los lideres faltan tes, estoy segura de que les gustaría conocerte en especial a vil. dijo yuu con un tono bastante cansado.

-sera el dia de mañan yuu no hay prisa, de cualquier manera la gente aqui parece muy divertida. las dos chicas sin duda se veian muy felices.

-jaja es extraño raven me recuerdas a... una amiga en mi casa. dijo yuu con aire algo melancólico

\- pienso lo mismo de ti, yuu extrañas mucho to hogar verdad?

\- algunas veces, pero me eh acostumbrado a este sitio así que estoy bien. no las chicas no tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas del viejo dormitorio cuando yuu noto a alguien cerca de la puerta, debió de imaginar que estaría aquí como siempre admirando las gárgolas.

-TSUNOTARON-KUN. anuncio con fuerza mientras yuu se dirigía a la extraña figura, no estaba lejos pero desde incluso esta distancia raven podía sentir una gran cantidad de poder, era casi aterrador pero yuu se acerco como si no hubiera nada importante, solo pasaron unos minutos antes de indicarle a raven que viniera.

\- jeje creo que oi tenemos algo de suerte, el es uno de los amigos de los que te hablaba.

\- permita me presentarme descendiente de la hermosa reina, soy malleus draconia, líder del dormitorio Diasomnia.


	6. Mientras tanto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven tiene un encuentro muy esperado mientras como esta tomando la escuela la desaparición de raven

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Twisted Wonderland, y en el dormitorio ranskle. Yuu, Grimm y Raven se preparaban para un nuevo día, Raven había encontrado algunos hechizos interesantes pero investigaría algunas otras opciones antes de intentar algo arriesgado, ambas chicas y gato se preparaban para salir cuando oyeron a alguien llamar a la puerta, 

\- Epel-kun?, Qué haces aquí tan temprano ocurrió algo?-. Pregunto Yuu cuando el chico antes mencionado apareció en la puerta como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

\- Yuu-san, señorita Raven se nos presentó una situación-. decía entre jadeos el chico de facciones delicadas. Mientras Raven no se podía quitar una extraña sensación de la espalda como los estuvieran observando. Raven sentía que sus sentidos se dispararon había algo entre los árboles, con discreción lanzo un hechizo hacia los árboles.  
No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando oyeron un grito entre los árboles, Raven lo sabía, sabía que había algo extraño, con un simple movimiento de sus manos hico que las ramas alrededor de aquel espía los atraparan y revelaran su ubicación para su sorpresa era un joven rubio con un sombrero elegante.

-Rook.senpai? pero que haces aquí?-. Dijo Yuu con sorpresa, Epel por su lado veía todo con cierta frustración parecía que esto ya se lo esperaba

-¿Ustedes lo conocen?-. Dijo Raven sin perder concentración en su hechizo.

\- Mademoiselle si fuera tan amable de bajarme con gusto me presentare-. Dijo el joven sin perder ni una pizca de serenidad. Raven miro a Epel y Yuu quienes le asintieron para que lo liberara.

El joven acosador no perdió el tiempo para arreglar su uniforme una vez liberado pero tan rápido como comprobaba que nada de su imagen estuviera fuera de lugar se arrodillo y tomo las manos de Raven como si se tratara de una escena de cuento.

\- Ah la diosa de la fortuna debe estar de mi lado, ya que en mi humilde vida no creí vivir para poder conocer a una descendiente de la hermosa reina, percatarme presentarme adecuadamente mi belle princesse, soy Rook Hunt segundo año perteneciente al dormitorio de Pomefiore y esto a sus total servicio su majestad.  
El viento de la mañana pasó ligeramente sin que nadie dijera nada, parece que la mayoría trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando, Raven miro por un momento a Yuu y Grimm quienes parecía que trataban de aguantar la risa mientras que Epel solo parecía avergonzado.  
El rubor rápidamente corrió en las mejillas de Raven y no es que su pálida piel ayudara mucho para ocultarla, si bien es cierto que era de la realeza no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la alabara como si ella fuera Apple, era un giro de acontecimientos extraño.

\- Ah sabía que esto pasaría-. Dijo Epel con resignación, parece que el aspecto caballeresco de este chico Rook es algo normal.

\- Eh, yo, pues es un placer joven Rook, soy Raven Queen, pero está bien si solo me llamas Raven-. Dijo con aun un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas.

\- Rook-senpai no me digas que viniste hasta aquí solo para acosar a Raven-. Dijo Yuu con algo de sarcasmo.

\- Yuu-san me ofende que piense de mi de esa manera, al contrario eh venido ya que me eh ofrecido como voluntario para ser la escolta principal de nuestra princesa además de que hay alguien especial esperándola.

\- No me gusta hacia dónde va esto-. Dijo Epel por lo bajo ya que sabía hacia donde se dirigían los planes de su dormitorio.  
Durante todo el camino de ida hacia la escuela Rook no paraba de hacerle todo tipo de preguntas a Raven además de cantar alabanzas a su belleza, de verdad le pagan por cada halago que sale que su boca, pero definitivamente Raven no se esperó para nada la recepción en la entrada principal de la escuela, por los brazaletes morados atados a un lado de sus chaquetas supo que todo estos chicos eran del mismos dormitorio que Rook y Epel. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando finalmente conoció al Líder del Dormitorio un joven con una hermosa piel clara de cabello rubio que se mezclaba con morado en las puntas y hermosos ojos de color violeta.  
Vil Schoenheit, líder del dormitorio de Pomefiore.  
Mientras tanto en otra dimensión

-Ahh la tierra de los cuentos de hadas, el lugar donde ocurre cada maravillosa historia escrita en los libros de cuentos-. Decía una voz femenina  
\- Y una vez que una historia termina y obtiene sus felices para siempre, es el deber de la siguiente generación volver a narrar esa historia, para evitar que las historias sean olvidadas-. Esta vez hablo una voz masculina.  
Y para entrenar y guiar a la nueva generación de cuentos de hadas todos asisten a un instituto “Ever After High”, donde los estudiantes deberías firmar el libro del día del legado para continuar con sus historias hasta que…..

\- Eh disculpa, pero quienes son ustedes?-. Dijo joven escritora aficionada

\- Oh, nosotros? , somos los narradores obviamente-. Dijo la voz masculina.

\- Nuestro trabajo es ver y narrar todas las historias que se narrar en este mundo-. dijo la voz femenina-. ¿Pero quién eres tú?

\- Mamá, Papá creo que ella es la autora de este nuevo cuento-. Dijo una nueva voz femenina de lo que parecía ser una adolecente tratando de susurrar en voz baja.

\- Oh, cielos lo sentimos-. Dijo la voz masculina

\- No no por favor no es necesario disculparse, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención de la gente y menos lo imagine con una simple historia pero me hace feliz que la narraren-.

\- Oh no es nada, es lo que hacemos y lo que nos gusta aunque en que dirección guiara esta historia-. Decía la voz más joven con emoción de presenciar una nueva historia.

\- Jeje tendrás que seguir narrando para descubrirlo, bueno regreso a lo mío-. Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a escribir.

-Bueno en que estábamos-. Dijo la voz femenina  
-Estábamos por ver como transcurren las cosas en Ever After High-. Dijo el narrador masculino.  
\- Y por lo visto las cosas no van muy bien-. Dijo la adolecente, mientras el instituto, los estudiantes y profesores parecían estar tensos lo cual era justificable la escuela estaba llena de afiches y notas que repetían lo mismo.  
¿Has visto a Raven Queen? La líder de los Rebels llevaba casi 2 semanas desaparecía y muchos estaban preocupados.  
Apple White, la hija de Blanca nieves se sentía increíblemente culpable, pensando en que si no hubiera empezado a molestar a Raven respecto al su destino ella no hubiera huido, se empezaba a notar que no había dormido mucho pues la culpa y el temor de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Raven por su culpa no dejaban de atormentarla.

\- Apple por favor debes de descansar, sé que estas muy preocupada por Raven pero estoy segura de que ella está bien. .. solo tal vez necesita algo de tiempo a solas-. Decía Briar Beauty tratando de hacer que el ambiente fuera menos tenso.

\- E-es solo que si yo-hmp que si yo-. Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.- Briar y si algo malo le paso y si está en peligro? -.

\- Apple, Raven es alguien fuerte estoy segura de que está bien-. Dijo con suave tono mientras llevaba a Apple a su habitación.

Para su sorpresa se encontraron a Madeline Hatter saliendo del cuarto que compartían Raven. 

-Maddie que estás haciendo aquí?.... Y que estás haciendo con las cosas de Raven?-. Pregunto sorprendida Apple.

-Oh eso, Raven me contacto y me pidió que le enviara sus cosas-. Dijo la joven con actitud despreocupada

-¿¡QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-. Fue la exclamación colectiva de ambas princesas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AL FINNNN, USTEDES LO PIDIERON COMENTARON DESEARON Y DIERON KUDOS. EH AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO.  
> quiero darles un inmenso gracias a todos los que les gusto mi idea y aun después de todo este tiempo siguieron esperando y me animaron por mas, muchas gracias por todo y les deseo un feliz año nuevo desde Venezuela.  
> también gracias a mi mini beta por presionarme para escribir.
> 
> Si alguien sabe como ganar algo de dinero para paypal o quiere donar un poco se los agradezco T-T o tal vez debería abrir comisiones de dibujo.


End file.
